


I'm learning because of you

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Latino Jason Todd, Learning a language as a coping mechanism, Other, References to Depression, So is Damian, Tim is there for half a second, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: Family had always been conditional to him, Bruce and his cold eyes and impossible standards that seem unreachable, his mother and her addictions who always seem to be more important than him, his biological mother who sold him out to an early grave and Dick Grayson who could barely look at him
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 52





	I'm learning because of you

“Jason, are you ok?” Mac asks him, even if he isn't particularly worried .

Jason was never ok, but that’s fine, it’s usual for him.

It’s february and the cold is getting through his thin jacket right now. It's late at night any other time Jason would be getting back home to sleep and he probably should but his heart keeps telling him not to. 

He doesn’t want to leave, he has a feeling inside him that something great was about to happen. His mother usually tells him to listen to his heart. 

Dumb advised he normally thinks when she says it. Never to her face, though.

She was an immigrant coming from the other side of the world running away from dictatorships that ruined everything back at her home, leaving her life in nothing but shreds. Of course she has to tell herself that following her heart and coming to America was the best decision she could take. 

She never talks about it when people ask her, never talks about it when  _ he _ asks, never tells anyone about the struggles that come with leaving everything and everyone you know, just so you can get a chance at living. 

Sometimes when he sees her passed out with a bottle in her hands and pills in the other he wonders if it wouldn’t be better for her to just talk about it. Fucking breaks his heart seeing her waste her life away, after all she had to do just to live it. 

What she does instead is to tell him to listen to his heart and _ this _ is the time he decides to do so.

That’s when from the sky comes light like an angel or something epic and undescriptable.

(that’s also probably the only time someone describes the batman as light).

“What 's that?” Mac wonders in a whisper as if afraid that whatever is they’re watching will attack them.

The first time Jason sees Batman, he never tells anyone about that night. The old story of a little brat stealing the batmobile tires is far more charming, still he never forgets seeing something bigger and brighter than himself up in the sky. A part of him wants to save that memory for himself, and never let anyone else touch it. 

* * *

His mother almost never spoke spanish to him only on rare occasions, sometimes when she was drunk and could barely pronounce words in english correctly, other times, the most important times, when she would tell him stories. 

He didn’t understand much spanish but he was a smart kid, and his mother told him just enough  _ cuentos _ for him to pick up a few words throughout the years. She’ll start the stories with an “Había una vez” and then she’ll tell the best stories he had ever heard of. 

* * *

Family had always been conditional to him, Bruce and his cold eyes and impossible standards that seem unreachable, his mother and her addictions who always seem to be more important than him, his biological mother who sold him out to an early grave and Dick Grayson who could barely look at him. 

It was a sad predicament under which he lived, but it was the truth. It didn’t make it better, just easier to accept.

When he came back and started to slowly get more involved with his family, Dick ignored him. To be truthful to himself _ it had hurt.  _ Dick had never been particularly close to him, not in the way he was with Barbara who acted as an older sister to him, but in the last few moments before his death.

.

* * *

He doesn’t do social gatherings, hates them, almost feels like a waste of time, a horrible thing to be doing when you could very much be alone in your room reading but Bruce looked at him with pleading eyes and asked him to come by on friday to spend some time in family and Jason didn’t had the heart to tell him no. 

(For the days he hates the man, there’s days he loves him more than anything and can’t seem to say no to him.) 

“Where’s Dick?” He asks half an hour after he arrives, he’s sitting on a chair while Tim worked himself to death in his room and Damian looked at him from the other side of the salon with a Katana in his hand.

Truly an evening full of joy. 

It wasn’t that he was not enjoying this awkward time with his family, but when Dick was around at least it was  _ fun.  _ He wouldn’t say that to his face, 

(that his corny jokes and smiles could light up the room where he was in an instant.) 

He knew if he did Dick wouldn’t let him forget it never, but if he was forced to spend time with his family at least Dick made it entertaining. He knows some spanish, so they usually practised together, a good “bonding technique” he had called it, but Jason thought that was a stretch, at most it was a good pastime when they were forced to spend time together. 

One time Jason had confessed he felt an incline towards learning his mother’s language, he told to Dick how the small phrases he could remember made him feel closer towards her. 

It had been a day full of alcohol like those he didn’t have anymore, not since he had stopped drinking back in january due to the incident that made all his family actually turn around and see him as he was flawed and full of misery. 

It wasn’t often he thought of his mother, she was a memory from the past, and one that hurt him deeply to think about but Jason’s best moments with her were when she would tell him stories that he couldn’t quite understand but that only made him enjoy them more.

Dick smiled at him and put an arm around him declaring they were officially spanish buddies.

Ever since then every time they were together they talked in spanish, even when patrollin, which made everyone around them hate them a little bit more. 

“Bruce’s been trying to get in contact with him for the last two hours but he isn’t picking up his phone” Tim says as he enters the room without getting his eyes out of his laptop.

And maybe it is because he had never felt so close to his brother as much as he did in this life, or maybe it was the hero inside himself who wanted to prove to everyone that he was a good enough detective to find Dick he doesn’t really knows but he instantly takes his helmet and goes out to find him.

* * *

“I don’t want to talk about it now” he was  on the ground with his head between his knees. Hands full of blood and Jason could only stare at him with puzzled eyes. 

“Nada puede salvarte de vos mismo”

“What?” Dick asked, looking up at him from his place on the floor.

“That’s what my mom said to Willis when he went to jail,” he swallows scared of Dick’s reaction “nothing can save you from yourself”

Dick blinks but doesn’t answer, he doesn’t know what he would say if he does. Nothing makes sense to him anymore and it fucking crushes him how much he’s lost the sense of himself and his stupid little brother isn’t helping at the moment. 

Jason is a terrible company he determines. 

“¿Vamos a tomar un helado?” 

Is the weirdest question Dick has heard in the whole day and it has been  _ a weird _ day but he accepts the offer with a smile. Nothing bad can happen when eating ice cream he declares mentally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Caliope for your kind words I wasn't going to re upload it pero me diste ganas de hacerlo :)
> 
> translations babes!  
> -“Había una vez”=Once upon a time  
> -cuentos=Short story!  
> -¿Vamos a tomar un helado?= we can go for an ice cream if you want


End file.
